pokecrewfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:SuperHedgehog03/Chronicle of Chaos: Chapter 5 - The Exposition Dump
A small breeze drifted through a forest. The brown leaves that had fallen from the trees littered the ground. The Sawsbucks lead their young towards their dens, as nightfall started. The Oddishes plucked themselves out of the ground,and the Cherrims closed up their petals as the sunlight faded. The night Pokemon awakened as they began their nightly activities. The forest was mostly silent. Luckily enough, you don’t have to listen to such a boring story as that. The silence was broken by a strange sound coming from a clearing, accompanied by a flash of light. It was our heroes, who had deviously escaped from the clutches of General Forvet in the last chapter. Truly, they were never in real danger, as they could have easily defeated his troops, but I think they should be allowed to celebrate. Riley, exhausted, asked, “What just happened? How did we escape?” Mew, even more exhausted, replied, “I teleported you all here. This was the farthest place I could think to go.” It then looked around, and said, “Or, uh… wherever I was trying to go was the farthest place I could think to go.” Ian exclaimed, “You mean, you don’t know where we are?” Mew defensively replied, “Hey, if you were beaten up and taken to a weird building against your will, then had to teleport four people to escape, then yeah, you wouldn’t know where to go!” Ian continued, “Well, it’s getting late. Mew, if you’re not strong enough to teleport anywhere, then we might as well camp here for the night.” The group unanimously agreed with this decision, and set out to get supplies for the night. Ian began work on a tent made of vines, while Riley and Wave set out to get some firewood. Riley had to convince Wave that it was fine to go a little deeper into the forest, and that no evil Pokemon would jump out at her. Eventually, she agreed, and they headed off to find wood. Ironically, they didn’t even have to go far to find it, as several trees were knocked down, presumably during a storm. Riley, with his amazing skills at doing a thing, cut several logs from the trees that had fallen. Wave, not having such expertise, instead opted to break off the smaller branches. She didn’t remember any times she’d had to go into the forest, but she knew she wouldn’t have ever wanted to use anything sharp. While Wave thought this, Riley was bothered by the red leaves he was stepping in. The last time he had checked, it was summer. Meanwhile, back at the clearing, Ian had managed to build two tents from some Vine Whips. Mew, who was laying nearby, said to him, “You know, it might just be me, but I’m pretty sure Brelooms can’t learn Vine Whip.” Ian turned back to it and replied, “I think it’s just you.” Mew, apparently not satisfied with this answer, turned to the nearest person, which was Evan, and asked, “What do you think?” Evan didn’t answer, and in fact acted like he hadn’t heard Mew. He was sitting in a fetal position on the dirt ground, clearly distraught over the loss of Murky. Nobody else knew the relationship he had with his friend, as Evan was often the only person that Murky would ever talk to. He tried to reminisce upon the memories that they had, but failed, as the times they had spent together weren’t actually very memorable. Eventually, Riley and Wave came back with some wood, and after one more trip, they had enough wood that they could start a fire and use some wood as benches. They also got some rocks that they could put around the fire, as leaving a fire without a boundary is unsafe and Smokey frowns on it. The group took a minute or two to assemble the fire pit, and after some convincing, Evan lit the fire. The group sat around the fire. There was a minute of silence, until Riley got the idea to tell some ghost stories. He asked, “Did you ever hear the tragedy of Darth Plagueis the Wise?” Mew replied, “Yes, it’s a very sad story, and I don’t think I want to hear it again.” From the tone of voice, it was obvious that it hadn’t actually heard the story before. This made Riley slightly upset. After a minute, Mew asked Ian again, “So, how did you learn Vine Whip?” This question clearly stressed Ian, as he leaned back onto the ground. A few moments passed, and he leaned back up and replied, “If you really want to know, you must promise to never, ever relay the reason why to anybody. Understand?” Everybody nodded their heads (except Evan, of course.) Ian sighed, and continued. “That building we were just at… I used to work there. It’s a company called Luzion co., but it’s just a cover for a military operation. I know, because I was the general of their secret army. I don’t know where they found that Forvet guy, I would’ve dismissed him after hearing how ridiculous his name is. The technology department was researching how Pokemon could learn moves they normally shouldn’t when I left, which I think is why they were looking for Mew.” Mew turned its head slightly. He continued. “I worked closely with the CEO, which is how I got access to their technology. It was some guy named Dmitri Vessana. He didn’t leave his tower often, so most of the people who worked there didn’t get to meet him. It was mainly just me, a Quagsire, and Dmitri’s creepy secretary. Her name was something that started with an S, I think, but a lot of the time she refused to work with anybody but Dmitri.” Wave asked, “But why did you leave?” Ian, after a moment of relapse, responded, “I just realized what they were doing was wrong, and I left. I pretty much moved to the other side of the globe, because they probably would have tortured me if they found me. I still don’t know how they found me, but it was after some guy visited me at my job…” He zoned out as he tried to work out what the Treecko he had met that day had to do with everything. As everybody moved on from their intrigue at Ian’s story, Mew turned to Evan and asked him, “So, can you tell me what happened with you and your friend?” It took a few tries of asking this question for Evan to answer, due to the previously mentioned shock he was in. Eventually, he opened up a little and started answering. “I met him… When I was six.” Evan said, “OK, we’re getting somewhere! What really connected you two?” Evan, after a moment, replied, “Nothing, really. I just felt bad for him, because nobody knew him and I think he had autism or something. He thought he was six even after he stopped being six.” Everyone thought this was interesting, including Ian, who had zoned back in after his pondering session. Mew then asked him, “Well, how did you meet Ian and Riley?”Ian interrupted, saying, “I met everyone else in a computer simulation Luzion had set up for us. I’m still wondering why they put us in there…” Evan then continued, saying, “This whole thing started because Murky and I got sucked into a weird portal thing that appeared one day. It dropped us in a forest. That actually where I met Riley, when he came out of another. I don’t know why he came with us, because from my impression he probably just would have wandered off into the woods.” Everybody turned to Riley. His face was not amused. He sighed a deep sigh, and said, “First off, I want to clarify that I am not stupid. It’s just a thing I do.” Most of the group was interested, so he continued. “It started off as a kind of way to rebel against my parents. My parents are really famous, and they always have people coming over, so they keep trying to get me to act ‘appropriate’ in front of everyone else. But I don’t want to do that! I like adventuring, and stuff like that.” Most of the group wasn’t convinced that he had famous parents, so he said, “Do any of you know Lucas Johannason?” Ian looked intrigued, and replied, “Lucas Johannason? I have one of his paintings in my living room. Riley nodded and said, “Yeah, he’s my dad. And have any of you seen Armed and Married?” Everybody went silent. He continued, “Oh. Well then, have you seen The Wicked and the Dead?” Ian and Mew nodded in agreement. “My mom’s in that,” said Riley. Ian asked, “Well then, how did you get from there to here? Surely they would want to keep a close eye on you.” Riley responded, “That’s what I thought. But day, we were going on a boat cruise, and I ended up lost and in an Arbok suit on a completely different boat. And one thing led to another, and I ended up in some kind of journey quest. Speaking of…” He quickly turned to Wave. “You don’t know me,” he said to her, “but I know you. I met you in the journey quest… Whatever. But how do you not remember me?” Wave replied, “I don’t know! I don’t remember anything before being in that evil prison cell.” This was very mysterious indeed, as that meant that there was a mystery behind Wave’s backstory. And as you know, nothing is more mysterious than a literal mystery. Ian snapped his fingers, and exclaimed, “I figured it out!” Everyone asked, “What?” Ian continued, “Why Luzion put us in a computer simulation instead of putting us in a cell or something. They let us escape. Why do you think the exit to the city was so incredibly obvious?” Evan then asked, “Well, why did they let us escape?” Ian, stumped, replied, “I don’t know.” He looked up, pretended to think, and said, “It’s getting late. I could probably think better in the morning. We should all get to sleep.” Everyone agreed, and went off into the tents. Ian and Mew went into one, and Riley and Wave went into another. Evan opted to sleep outside, as he didn’t feel like sleeping near anyone. He was warm enough that he wouldn’t need a blanket or tent. No other Pokemon would go near him, he reasoned, since he was warm, and the wild Pokemon didn’t want to get burned. Before going to sleep he put out the fire, since Smokey the bear taught him that only he could prevent forest fires. He stared up at the sky for a bit, and as he went to sleep, he put an end to the long, painful, Smokey-approved day. ---- Meanwhile, in the towers of Luzion co., Dmitri was ranting at General Forvet for doing an incredibly awful job at his simple task. “You had one job,” he exclaimed, “One job. And you screwed it up!” Forvet meekly replied, “To be fair, I didn’t think Mew was THAT important.” Dmitri angrily replied, “Oh yeah, it’s, uh, not that important. What, are you stupid? Of course it’s important, I even told you it was important!” The eerie voice from Dmitri’s speaker spoke up. She said, “Sir, the subjects have been located, but they are too far away for our troops to efficiently reach them for at the least several days.” Dmitri slammed his head on his desk. Forvet told the secretary, “Well, we have an Abra. Can’t he just teleport our troops there?” The voice turned full creepy mode on. “No, Patrick,” she said, “Teleportation does not work like that.” Dmitri raised his head in a sudden idea. He said, “Wait… do we still have that magic flute thing?” The secretary responded, “Yes, I thought you’d never ask. Why?” Dmitri thought over several things, clearly planning something, then continued, “I think I can use our cat friend’s escape to our advantage, and get a whole bunch of things done at once. What if we used whatever Abra we have to bring Evan here, and show him the flute?” Forvet, confused, asked, “What? Who?” Dmitri ignored him, and said, “Get whatever-his-name-is on the phone. I’d like to have a word with him so that we can have our little Chimchar friend here by tomorrow morning, so I can have a word with HIM.” Forvet had no idea what he was talking about. Dmitri’s secretary knew EXACTLY what he was talking about. That's chapter five. Please excuse any errors, I wrote this up at like three in the morning Category:Blog posts